Shift
by mindcaster15
Summary: It was one moment, one second. She had to face the undeniable truth that everything had just shifted. Oneshot.


**I do not own Rangers Apprentice. I'm just hoping for a couple honest reviews. Now then…**

**OoOoOo**

_Whispers._

The Rain pelts her body and runs down skin. Her hair is wet, it hangs down her back and makes her shiver, but she doesn't care. All she cares about is one precise picture in her mind, the picture before her that makes her breathless and takes away her life, slowly but surely.

_Death._

She can't look away though, because no matter how hard she tries, she is still. No movement, no nothing. She is a still figure, a statue, a nothing. She can't stop her heart though. Her heart keeps bleeding, pounding out more and more blood, that makes a thumping sound in her still, so very still ears. Boom, Boom, Boom…

_Blood. _

All over him, covering his chest and spreading everywhere, blossoming just like a flower would. She had tried to move and stop it, had pressed her hands against the wound to make the blood stop gushing. It had not. It had still come out in torrents, and as the blood left him he slowly became more and more pale.

_Gone._

Until his breath had stopped all together. She knew she was supposed to scream, to cry, to wail and mourn in grief. But all that had happened was the fact that she was unable to move. Her body, no matter how strongly she willed it, would not inch away from the horrible sight, would not let her open her mouth to scream to the sky.

It was as if her stillness was suffocating her, incarcerating her in firm and unbreakable substance, forcing her again, and again, and again, and again to look at the heinous site before her eyes. The sight that she didn't believe. It all had to be a…

_Lie._

It had to be fake, a dream, nothing real. It had to be an illusion, a trick of some kind. Ridiculous dream and if she closed her eyes she would wake up from this nightmare, this unreal thing that was playing tricks before her eyes, and was stealing her happiness. She wishes to laugh, to let it know that she see's that it's false. But because she is still, she cant throw it back in its face.

And what is it anyway? A monster. It was a devouring monster that took her breath away, that killed him. Yes, _Killed_ him and made him no more. But she would always…

_Love_

Him because she just couldn't stop. Even now, when she looked at him laying on the ground like that she felt the love swelling within her, begging that he sit up and smile that silly smile of his. That he would wince in pain, but tell her that it was fixable, that they would now go home and remember this day when they were old.

Old? She had once thought that they would grow old together. Spend the rest of their days in each others arms, that she would never have to leave him. This was taken from her now, gone, something that could never be given back.

Give him back. Give him back. Give him back.

_Sorry._

She was so sorry. So sorry for all the times she hadn't been able to tell him that she loved him, that she thought she just might be swept away if he looked at her like that one more time. She would have done anything for that man, anything.

Her arms were frozen, blood still on them. She was sorry that they hadn't been able to stop his blood. Sorry that her legs couldn't run fast enough. Sorry that she couldn't move her lips. Sorry that she couldn't cry.

Would she ever stop being sorry?

_Goodbye._

It was such an easy word, a casual word. A word that shouldn't be so hard. When she had said goodbye to him before he left, she hadn't thought that it was permanent.

Why? She had loved him so much. Why couldn't she scream? Why couldn't she cry? Why couldn't she

_Move._

OoOoOoOoOo

"It's just a slight problem. I'll have it fixed by sundown. Then I'll come home and you can tell me all about what Lady Pauline was up too." Will had that grin, that grin that she could never resist.

"Fine. Be careful, Will." She leaned closer and kissed him. Her husband smiled back at her, looked rather dazed. She loved it when he looked like that. It meant that he was still so dizzied and happy with her, that he still loved her. It made her want to throw her arms around him and never let go.

Instead she waved goodbye as he and Tug started on their way.

"Good bye" she called, and he turned and waved his hand behind him.

Later that day, she had decided to bring him dinner. Surely he had taken care of the Ranger business that he had set out to do. He would appreciate a good meal after the long day. If Halt was there, she would say hello to him as well.

But once she got there, and saw what lay before her, the food fell as she flew to him.

He was already fading.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

So now she couldn't move. Now she was destined to be still, staring at his pale, broken body. Knowing that like him, she couldn't move. He never would, and when he died Alyss had died a little too.

_Move. _

Never. She couldn't move without him, and her arms just couldn't lift his body. Not now, not like this. This wasn't supposed to be the way that it ended. With him all blood smeared and she, staring at his corpse…with a sea full of regrets.

The things she could have said.

"_Will, don't go today , please?"_

"_I need your help at home."_

"_Can't it wait? Just a moment?"_

Just a minute? Would it have made a difference? Would things be different? Would he not be laying there before her?

_Breathless._

She was Breathless. Completely and totally. Her world had crumbled. Her heart has shattered. Her life was broken. Her spirit smashed into tiny bits and pieces. No more laughter. No more smiles. No more Will.

_Better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all._

Was it? Was it really?

_Move._

**OoOoOoOo**

**Please leave a review, despite the angst. I appreciate your thoughts, and I cant write without your feedback. I need to know what you were thinking! Thank you for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed. **


End file.
